League of Lost Souls
by JamiesFanGirl
Summary: In a quest to free herself from her betrothal to Timo, Willa finds herself wading deeply into family secrets. -Conforms to Romani standards-
1. Chapter 1

**One**

"Your stupid idea didn't _work!_" yelled Willa, slamming her schoolbooks down on a table. "We gave him the earrings and he _still_ wouldn't break off the engagement!"

"You're telling us this just now?" Walter asked, fully aware he had given her the earrings the night before.

"Shush!" said Leo, lightly smacking his friend on the arm. "Let her finish."

"I _am_ finished! I'm finished with this whole stupid _thing!_" She stormed around the bar and poured herself a shot of vodka.

"_Willa!_" Leo warned.

"What? I don't care if I'm underage!" Willa downed the shot. "Doesn't matter if I go back to jail or not. I'm going to turn myself into a _gadji_, even if I have to go to the Elders to do it!"

"Willa, would you please go to your trailer?" asked Leo. "Walter and I need to talk."

She shot him a mutinous look.

"Please? Walter and I need to have a discussion."

With one last dirty look, Willa dumped her shot glass into the sink, grabbed her books and left the bar.

"You need to figure out something to do."

"What do you mean 'me'?" Walter took a sip of iced tea.

"I _mean_, I can't do anything for her," Leo explained. "I'm a _gadjo_ attorney. The law I know doesn't hold sway over the Romani. You're the Finder…find some way to get her out of this bind!"

* * *

**Glossary**

**Gadji:** (Romani) "outsider" [female]

**Gadjo:** (Romani) "outsider" [male]


	2. Chapter 2

**Two**

Willa strolled around the store, hands in her pockets. There were a lot of interesting things…crystals, books…mostly stuff to entertain the _gadjee_. Toward the back were shelves and shelves of herbal remedies—lotions, salves, gels, infusions, even some lozenges. Of course, all of it was worthless unless the proprietress was a legitimate _drabarni_. Finally, Willa strutted up to the counter and asked,

"Where is the _real_ magick_?_ In the back somewhere?"

The proprietress, a woman no more than eleven years older than Willa, leaned over the counter. "The 'real' _magía_? How do I know you're not a _gadji_?"

Willa folded her hands over her chest. "My uncle is Shadrack Cantrell."

"Anyone can say _Rey_ Shadrack is their _kak_. Prove it!"

Willa turned around and lifted her shirt, being sure to catch the edge of her bra. Beneath the clasp was a sigil of the Cantrell clan, one that only Timo had seen.

"Happy now?" she asked after a moment.

"Well met, _phen_," the proprietress replied. She came around the counter and swept Willa into a hug. "I'm Clea Nalachen, of the First Cantrell _Vitsa_. I believe your _kak_ and mine are _prala_s. Do you know Meshach Cantrell?"

Willa shook her head. "Never heard of him."

"I'll have to introduce you sometime," Clea said, returning to her stool. Before she could say anything more, however, Willa was distracted by the sapphire ring gleaming on her finger.

"You're married."

"Happily. For eleven years now." Clea reached into a cabinet behind her and pulled out a framed photograph. It showed a young woman in her wedding gown, being embraced by a tuxedoed gentleman old enough to be her father. The difference, however, was that Clea was smiling—rather unlike Willa expected to do when she married Timo in a few months.

"You couldn't get out of your betrothal, either, huh?"

"I never had an _esponsales_. I'm _Rey_ Meshach's _Princesa_…I was able to choose whoever I wanted, so long as it wasn't a _gadjee_."

"Then why…? _How_…?"

"I chose the _Ataman_ of another _vitsa_," the older woman explained. "_Kak_ Meshach was **livid!** I won in the end, though."

The Headman of another clan. That would explain how she could be a Cantrell Princess with a surname of Nalachen. Clea glanced at the clock on the shelf behind her and handed Willa a set of keys. "Four forty-five. We might as well lock up. Can you stay a bit longer?"

Willa nodded.

"Good. I'll count down the drawer, then. And don't do anything funny with those keys…I have cameras all over the place. I trust the _gadjee_ about as much as I do my _siménsa_s!"

oOoOoOo

"Can I get you something to drink?" Clea asked, leaning into the fridge in the back room.

"Coke?"

"I have a few cans left," the proprietress replied. She pulled one out and a diet for herself. "I don't drink the stuff, but I have a few _gadji_ I don't mind sharing a soda with from time to time."

"You were telling me about your marriage?" Willa pressed. "Why would Uncle Meshach be upset if he said you could marry anyone but a _gadjee_?"

"I think he was hoping I'd marry a nice _chavo_," admitted Clea, popping open her can. "A _Princesa_ marrying an _Ataman_ is trouble, you know? When _Rey_ Meshach dies, I take over the First Cantrell _Vitsa_ in my own right. But if I marry another _Ataman_, I become a part of _his_ _vitsa_."

"Which means the clans would have to merge when you became the Cantrell Queen," Willa mused. "And I bet the Elders were pissed when they realized First Cantrell would eventually merge with Nalachen."

Clea merely smiled into her can.

"So if Uncle Meshach and the Elders weren't thrilled with the idea of you marrying the Nalachen King, how did you get around it?"

"I was a kidnapped bride," she replied. "As _Rey_ Meshach's _Princesa_, I have an obligation to attend all _vitsa_ assemblies. I met my husband at an assembly when I was sixteen and it was love at first sight. I tried to reason with my _kak_, but he and the Elders would have none of it. So Galen pulled off a rather stunning kidnapping and we married that June."

Willa fiddled with the tab of her can. "So…what happens during a bridal kidnapping?"

"I can't tell you." Clea looked her friend in the eye. "It doesn't take a clairvoyant to know that you want out of your _esponsales_."

"I _tried_ paying Uncle Shad off!" Willa argued. "Timo and I gave him a pair of diamond earrings and he _still_ said no!"

"That's what I mean. I don't want you and your _prometido_ getting any ideas! If Timo successfully pulls off a kidnapping, _Rey_ Shadrack will tell _Rey_ Meshach and they'll eventually trace it back to me. I may be a _Reina_ in my own right now, but that doesn't make me immune to punishment from my former _Ataman!_"

Willa muttered something about stealing being the Romani way of life, but Clea interrupted her.

"I'm not getting involved, Willa. I can tell just by looking at you that you have a nice job and a nice place to live…and probably some _gadjee_ friends who would be willing to stick their necks out for you. But not me. I'm not starting a _vitsa_ war between Nalachen and First Cantrell just because I can't keep my mouth shut!"

* * *

**Special Note:** First Cantrell, Second Cantrell and Nalachen all use a mixture of Romani words. (That's what happens when a _gadji_ writes Romani fan fiction!) However, First and Second Cantrell come from a line of Irish Romani, while Nalachen is Iberian Kale (or the Romani that come from Spain). In light of this, when there is not a Romani word for something, the Cantrells will substitute Irish words, while the Nalachens will use Spanish.*

(* In real life, Clan Nalachen would speak Caló, but I'm using what I know.)

* * *

**Glossary**

**Ataman:** (Romani) "chieftain"

**Drabarni: **(Romani) "healer" or "fortune teller"

**Esponsales:** (Spanish) "betrothal"

**Gadjee:** (Romani) "outsider" [plural]

**Kak:** (Romani) "uncle"; a general term of respect for older males.

**Magía:** (Spanish) "magic"; in this case, spells and other supplies used by traditional Romani. [Ma-hee-uh]

**Phen:** (Romani) "sister"

**Prala:** (Romani) "brother"

**Princesa:** (Spanish) "Princess"; the _Ataman_'s daughter or heiress. [Preen-say-suh]

**Prometido:** (Spanish) "betrothed" [Pro-may-tee-dough]

**Reina:** (Spanish) "Queen"; a gender specific term for the _Ataman_. [Ray-nuh]

**Rey:** (Spanish) "King"; a gender specific term for the _Ataman_. [Ray]

**Siménsa:** (Romani) "cousin"

**Vitsa:** (Romani) "clan"


	3. Chapter 3

**Three**

"Shouldn't you be waiting tables?" asked Isabel, peering over Willa's shoulder.

The girl waved vaguely at the honor jar. "I'm researching Christian mythology."

"Christian 'mythology'?"

Willa made an annoyed noise and turned to the peeping marshal. "I met a cousin a few days ago who happens to be the heiress of another clan. She said her Headman was Uncle Meshach and thought that he was Uncle Shadrack's brother. Something about Meshach and Shadrack has been swimming around my brain since then and I'm trying to figure it out."

"Abednego," Isabel supplied. "The name you're missing is Abednego."

"Who's that?"

"The guy in my 'mythology' who was sentenced to die along with Meshach, Shadrach and Daniel in a furnace that was heated seven times hotter than usual," said Isabel. "You know…Daniel-and-the-Lion's-Den Daniel?"

"I'm Romani, not an idiot." Willa rolled her eyes. "Of course I know who Daniel was!"

"So your cousin thinks that the two of you are missing an Uncle Abednego?"

"I never got a chance to ask her," the girl admitted. "Clea kicked me out because I was…ah…pushing too hard on something I shouldn't."

"The point of marriage?"

Willa looked up.

"You said she's the heiress to another clan," Isabel clarified. "If there's anyone who knows how to get out of an arranged marriage outside of an Aunt or an Uncle, it's probably going to be someone your age who is going to be Headman herself one day. Right?"

"I sense some _finding_ going on!" Walt announced in a singsong voice as he rounded the bar. "Who's looking for what?"

"Willa. She's looking for her Uncle Abednego."

"I don't even know if Uncle Abednego _exists!_" Willa said in an exasperated voice. "Uncle Shad's never even _mentioned_ him."

"Another uncle?" Walt asked. "Can't Shad keep track of his own brothers?"

"You're forgetting an uncle of Willa's is not necessarily an uncle," Leo interjected as he came in from the patio.

Walter frowned. "When is an uncle not an uncle?"

"In Willa's culture, 'uncle' is a term of respect for an adult male of a certain age," Leo explained. He paused behind the bar to pour himself a glass of water. "So Abednego may not share Shadrack's genes."

"In this case, he does," said Willa. "Clea acted as if she was certain that Shadrack and Meshach, the Headman from her birth clan, were brothers."

"Which means if Shadrack and Meshach's parents followed the bible to any length, there might be an Abednego out there," Isabel finished.

"Why were you looking for Uncle Abednego?" asked Walt.

"I wasn't. Yet." Willa shot a glance at Isabel. "I was just trying to remember who Abednego was in Christian mythology."

"If you _were_ going to look for Uncle Abednego, why would you look for him?"

Isabel put her head into her hands. "Here we go again!"

Willa shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe Uncle Shad and Uncle Meshach would be happy to reunite with him? Maybe…" here she grimaced slightly. "Maybe Uncle Shad would be so happy, he'd let me out of my contract with Timo?"

"Ahh," Walt said with a smile. "The truth comes out!"

"I _know_ you guys were talking about helping me the other day when you sent me to my trailer!" Willa shot accusing looks at Leo and Walter. "If you really _want_ to help me get out of my betrothal to Timo, you'll help me find Uncle Abednego!"

"I'm in."

"Just keep it legal," Isabel reminded him.

"Wait. Wait just a minute!" Leo demanded. "We've gone from 'if you were going to look for him, why would you do it' to 'I'm in'? What am I missing here?"

"A lot, if you don't pay attention." Willa smirked.

"Fine. But I want to meet this cousin of yours before you go off finding your lost uncle!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Four**

"Do me a huge favor?" Willa asked as Clea shut off the car.

"Don't call them _gadjee_?"

Willa quirked a smile. "That _would_ be nice, considering they feel more like my family than Uncle Shad most days. But I meant 'cut the Romani chatter'. I've already told them you're an heiress, so they probably assume you talk like a normal human."

Clea flushed slightly. "Sorry. Dealing with ga—I mean, _Outsiders_ all day, it's kind of nice to use my own language once in a while. You know?"

oOoOoOo

"Is Timo here yet?"

"He called and said he's running about twenty minutes late," Leo said, folding his paper. "Although I don't think I've ever known that kid to be a second late in my life."

Willa made a noise that sounded like a curse. "I wanted him to be here!"

"Why, is your cousin here?" Walter looked up from where he was tinkering with the jukebox.

Her hesitation told Leo everything.

"I realize it's a nice day, but you could be a good hostess and bring her inside."

"Sorry." Willa flushed slightly. "You can come in now, Clea," she called over her shoulder.

A smiling young woman peeked around the door, her short blonde hair framing her face and bringing out her gray eyes. "Is Timo here?"

"What is it with you two and Timo?" Walter asked, glancing between Clea and Willa.

"Willa just wanted me to meet her cousin. She seemed to think it was important." Clea stepped inside, revealing that she was wearing a flowy, sky blue skirt and a matching top; silver sandals peeking out beneath the former. "Introduce me, please?"

"Aunt Clea, this is Leo Knox and Walter Sherman," said Willa. "Leo, Walter, this is Clea Nalachen."

Walt looked at Leo. "I thought you said 'Aunt' and 'Uncle' were limited to people our age?"

"I forgot to tell you that 'Aunt' and 'Uncle' is also a respectful term for the leaders of each clan," Willa replied.

Walter turned back to Clea, his eyebrows raised. "You're a Headman? How old are you?"

"Not independently, but someday. And I'm twenty-eight," she said. "I married Galen Nalachen when I was seventeen, making me Queen of Clan Nalachen. I was also born the heiress to the First Cantrell Clan, making me a Princess as well."

"Please, sit down, Mrs. Nalachen," said Leo. "Walter and I just wanted to talk to you before Walter agreed to this mission."

"I'm sorry…what mission?"

"I wanted to bring this up with you the other night, but you kicked me out of the shop before I had a chance," Willa explained. "If I have an Uncle Shadrack and you have an Uncle Meshach, it's possible there's an Uncle Abednego somewhere out there."

"Walter is an expert at finding things," Leo added. "If Abednego exists, Walter will find him."

"_If_ Abednego exists, what's the point in finding him?" Clea asked. "He's obviously gotten himself banished, or we would've heard of him by now."

"I just found out about you a few days ago," Willa pointed out. "Until then, I thought Uncle Shad ran the only Cantrell clan in the area."

Chastened, Clea sat down and turned toward Leo. "What would you like to know?"

"How is that you're a sort of…Princess…at such a young age?"

"I was _born_ a Cantrell Princess, Mr. Knox."

"Call me Leo."

"Leo, then" she replied. "Apparently, every clairvoyant in my clan Saw me as heiress before I was born. Do you think Uncle Meshach would argue with that?"

"Can I get you something to drink, Clea?" Walt asked, jumping to his feet. "Maybe something to eat?"

"Sit down, Walter!"

"No, it's okay, Leo," Clea replied. "A Diet Coke would be great, Walter. And a BLT without the T, please."

"I imagine you started training at a young age?" Leo continued when Walter was gone.

"If you can call it training," she said. "Most of my childhood and teenage years were spent hovering nearby when Uncle Meshach conducted business. I've had more training since becoming Queen.

"But I liked it when the other clans gathered for an assembly. That's where I met my husband."

"You didn't have an arranged marriage?"

"As Princess, Uncle Meshach allowed me to pick out my own husband, so long as it wasn't an Outsider." Clea shot Walter a thank you smile as he sat her soda on the table. "We went to an assembly when I was sixteen and there was a gathering where only Headmen and their heirs were permitted. That's when I saw Galen."

"How did Meshach take the idea of you marrying another King?"

"Not very well," Clea admitted. "He discussed it with the Elders and they decided there were too many implications involved with me marrying another Headman, so they condemned it. That's how I became a kidnapped bride."

"How late am I?" Timo asked, suddenly trotting around the bar.

"Just in time," Willa replied with a smirk. "I believe Aunt Clea is about to tell Leo what she wouldn't tell me the other night."

"Hey Walter! Can I get a pizza?" Timo shouted over the divider.

"I'm only cooking for the Princess right now. You want it, you make it yourself," said Walter.

"Sit down, Timo," Leo ordered. "This is Clea, Queen of Clan Nalachen."

Timo offered his Aunt a respectful greeting and raised an eyebrow when he saw Willa glaring at her.

"Go on, _Auntie Clea_," Willa said in an almost syrupy voice. "I don't think Leo wants to miss a thing."

"Actually, I would like to petition for the dismissal of Willa and Timo," said Clea. "There are aspects of my story that I am afraid would…give them ideas."

"Go to your trailer," Leo ordered. "We'll come get you when we're ready."

"But _Leo!_"

"Come on." Timo rose and tugged on his cousin's arm. "Let them discuss whatever they want. We have a lot to talk about."

Willa reluctantly allowed her betrothed to lead her outside, but Clea forbore speaking until she had taken a bite of her sandwich.

"I saw Galen several times after the assembly," she explained. "Uncle Meshach didn't have a problem with me visiting him, especially since he could pass it off with the elders as diplomacy. He just made it clear that he didn't want me to break the purity laws."

"So you were able to plan your kidnapping without Meshach growing suspicious." Although Clea had said she didn't want tomato on her sandwich, Walter had cut himself several slices and took a moment to salt them.

"I wasn't involved with any of the planning," Clea replied. "I told Galen that I loved him, but Uncle Meshach and the Elders didn't approve, and Galen said he would take care of it."

"What happened?" Leo asked quietly.

"I went to bed one night when I was seventeen and…and he somehow managed to slip past the guards." She took a drink to fortify herself. "He did the normal kidnapping things—blindfolding me, tying me up—and threw me in the trunk of his car. When they figured out I was missing, they didn't immediately make the connection—by the time they caught up to me, it was too late.

"Galen took me to a safe location, tied me to a bed and took my virginity, effectively defiling me. That's the goal of kidnapping your bride." Clea met Leo's eye. "If you defile her, then she may only marry you."

"How did you not get disinherited?" Walt asked, stuffing a tomato into his mouth.

"Uncle Meshach's word is final," she reminded him. "I didn't fall in love with an Outsider, I didn't break the purity laws…so I kept my title and married Galen at Midsummer."

"And Willa couldn't hear this…why?"

"We all know she and Timo want out of their contract," Clea replied, polishing off her sandwich. "If she hears how I managed to marry Galen without pissing off the Elders, then she'll convince Timo to kidnap some girl he probably has on the side, thus getting them out of their contract."

"Word would get back to Shadrack," Leo added. "He probably has spies around and if Timo kidnapped Magdalena, Shadrack would figure out that Willa's conversations with Queen Clea were not entirely innocent."

"My husband wouldn't care, but I would lose the Cantrell inheritance for sure."

oOoOoOo

"We missed all the good stuff!" Willa protested.

"She didn't tell us anything she didn't already tell you," Walt replied. "In fact, when I left, she and Leo were talking about _babies_."

"The Romani place such an emphasis on family, I have a hard time believing you weren't under pressure every moment of the last seven years to produce an heir," Leo was saying as they came in.

"I live in a gated community where I'm Queen over forty-nine other families. I stand to inherit the entirety of First Cantrell, which will likely add more than the twenty-five families over which Uncle Meshach currently rules." Clea glanced down shyly at her freshly refilled soda. "There's never been any pressure."

Realizing her cousins had come back; Clea looked up and offered them a smile. "Have you decided on names, yet? I was thinking of Tryphaena for mine." She patted a nearly flat stomach. "It was the name of the famous Cleopatra's mother and elder sister. It means 'pleasure seeker'."

"Timo and I haven't been discussing baby names, because _we're not getting married_," Willa said in a tight voice.

"How do you plan on avoiding that? Walter and Leo have already told me about your failed attempt at bribing Uncle Shadrack."

"You're going to help us find Uncle Abednego," Timo announced as he sat down between his Aunt and Leo. "Willa told me all about her theory and the possibility of Uncle Shad letting us loose if we get back his missing brother. At this point, I'm willing to try anything."

"Why is my involvement imperative?"

"I cause too much trouble," replied Willa with a smile that said she didn't mind the accusation one bit. "You, however, are a Queen. After eleven years of ruling by Uncle Galen's side, everyone trusts you and your judgment. If you do something that might ordinarily upset one of the Headmen or the Elders, you won't get punished quite as badly. Or at all."


	5. Chapter 5

**Five**

_The fifteenth King of Clan Cantrell was Hiroboam Cantrell (1915-1973). Hiroboam was crowned Prince in 1920 at age five and was elevated to King upon his father's death in 1929. The following year, King Hiroboam married Liratelle McKenna, a daughter of the McKenna clan of northeastern Ireland. Although there was plenty of pressure on King Hiroboam and Queen Liratelle to produce an heir, clan feuds abounded in both southern and central Florida, forcing Clan Cantrell to make mediation—and sometimes combat—their priority. (More information on these feuds may be found in the corresponding editions of _The Books of War_.) Peace talks began in central Florida in 1947, but did not filter down to southern Florida until 1952. As information on the southern Florida peace agreement is sparse, we can only presume that a treaty was ratified between 1953 and 1954, as King Hiroboam's heir, Prince Meshach, was born in 1956 and a second son, Prince Shadrack, was born in 1958._

_When conflict resumed, it was not among individual clans in southern Florida, but rather within the House of Cantrell itself. As expected, the Elders crowned Prince Meshach following his father's death, but Prince Shadrack was upset with the ruling, as he had long cherished a notion that their father would change his mind. King Meshach retained his title during the three-year battle that followed, and when it appeared that he would not be victorious, Prince Shadrack defied the Elders and took a dozen families to Islamorada, where he began the clan known as Second Cantrell. As King Meshach was the firstborn of the late King Hiroboam's sons, the remaining members of his clan became known as First Cantrell._

_At the time of this writing, King Meshach maintains the ancestral grounds in Miami, including the three original houses and some twenty-two other dwellings. As he has found it difficult to decide upon one specific consort, King Meshach chose to bestow the title of Princess upon Clea Cantrell, the daughter of one of his cousins. Princess Clea, however, married King Galen of Clan Nalachen in 2001; therefore, her eventual ascension to the Queendom of First Cantrell will mark a double milestone. Upon King Meshach's death, Queen Clea will be the first Queen Regnant of Clan Cantrell in over one hundred and fifty years _and_ her crowning will commence the merger of First Cantrell with Clan Nalachen, resulting in a total family count of at least seventy-five, making Clan Nalachen the largest Romani clan in southern Florida. Conversely, King Shadrack continues to reign over a trailer park on Islamorada, which houses his original followers._

oOoOoOo

"You translated this _all_ by hand?"

"Yeah…you don't think it's worth it?"

"I think it's _crazy_," Willa replied, sitting down to look at what her Aunt had copied out. "What do they mean 'ancestral grounds'?"

"It's just a fancy way of saying that Uncle Meshach has control over the property that has been with our clan for generations—and a smart way of saying that there are three houses and twenty-two trailers or manufactured homes instead of just a trailer park."

"You lived in a _manufactured_ home?" Willa asked with a note of envy in her voice. "Uncle Shad had a trailer park when I was growing up and I've been living in a travel trailer since I got here." She vaguely gestured to the bar.

"My _parents_ lived in a manufactured home…at least until I was born," Clea replied. "When the clairvoyants starting having visions about me, Uncle Meshach decided I would be better off in a brick-and-mortar home.

"By the way," she continued, closing the book. "The idea that I was born to one of his cousins is a misnomer."

"You're not _gadji_?"

"Hell no! I mean that the man that was _supposed_ to be my father—Uncle Meshach's _biological _cousin—died of a drug overdose four years before I was born."

Willa smirked. "Let me guess. 'Uncle Meshach' is actually 'Daddy Meshach'."

"And saying that I was born to Meshach's cousin Brian and Brian's wife Maiya sounds a lot better than 'Maiya was my mistress after Brian's death and I knocked her up.'"

"I love it!" They did the handshake that was popular among Romani kids. "Did you get this book to find the true story of your parentage?"

Clea shook her head. "Uncle Meshach got drunk on my wedding night and confessed to me. I pulled this so I could look up whether there was ever an Uncle Abednego. Monthly assembly was last night, so no one even noticed."

On an impulse, Willa pulled the book toward her and flipped to the page her Aunt had had open. She pressed down on the spine. "I think there's a magnifying glass in the junk drawer behind the bar. Go and get it for me?"

"Where's the junk drawer?"

Willa looked up and grinned sheepishly. "Sorry Aunt Clea. Forgot you're not Timo."

She disappeared behind the bar and came back with the magnifying glass a moment later.

"See this?" Willa said, pressing down on the spine. "They were lazy. Instead of tearing the book apart and re-binding it every time they needed to make a correction, they simply tore out pages and started afresh."

Clea fingered the area where Willa was pointing. "It looks like at least five pages were torn out."

"And we can account for all of them," replied Willa. She ticked them off on her fingers. "King Hiroboam died, Clan Cantrell split, Uncle Abednego disappeared, you were born and your marriage to King Galen." She closed the book. "Why did you think you might find something?"

"How pissed would you be if we found Uncle Abednego and later discovered that the information was listed in the family history the whole time?"

"Incredibly. Internet next?"

Her aunt nodded. "Got a laptop?"

"I can borrow Walter's, but you have to keep track of me while I use it…part of my probation."

"As if I wouldn't be watching over your shoulder every moment, anyway?"

Willa smiled as she headed for Walter's office. She had suspected that Clea wouldn't say anything about the probation and she was gratified when the issue wasn't broached. Romani morals often seemed a lot like that _gadjee_ song "Cheat, Swear, Steal and Lie".

* * *

**A/N:** The actual name of the song is "Drink, Swear, Steal and Lie" (John Michael Montgomery), but I thought my version was a little more appropriate. ;)


	6. Chapter 6

**Six**

"Borrowing" the history of Clan Cantrell from Uncle Meshach had been easy, simply a matter of slipping it out of his library during a particularly intense bit of discussion and into a sheet wadded on the floor of her car. Returning it, however, was another matter…especially when Clea found Uncle Shadrack standing in the doorway.

"_Princesa_!" He swept a slightly mocking bow. "Good to see you."

"And you, Your Majesty." She inclined her head in the same fashion she reserved for other _Reyes_ and _Reinas_.

"What brings you to my brother's home?" He stepped aside to allow her in.

"Research, I'm afraid." Clea shook the satchel was carrying. "Galen and I are working on a project and I wanted to see if there was a precedent for something in the Cantrell histories."

She made for the stairs to the library, but her uncle stopped her.

"I didn't get a chance to talk to you the other night, Clea," he said in what was meant to be an innocuous tone. "Surely you could spare a moment to chat with me?"

"Of course." Clea left her satchel by the stairs and followed him into the living room. She knew without glancing in his direction that he was taking her in, from the top of her dark blonde hair to the tips of her black boots—and everything in between. Thinking of this, Clea straightened up a little more and glided gracefully to a leather loveseat.

"Am I to understand you've been entertaining my niece Willa?"

"I don't know about entertaining, but she wandered into my shop the other day and introduced herself."

"Let me rephrase that," he replied in a slightly annoyed tone. "Have you or have you not spent extended lengths of time discussing matters with Willa Monday that do not concern her and should not be discussed with her at any point in time?"

"If you are referring to the fact that she is unhappy with your intention to marry her to Timo Proud—a gentleman twelve years her senior, I might add—and that she may have shared her unhappiness with me, then yes, she has," Clea replied. "If you are referring to the…_theory_…that I have been perhaps plotting with her and helping her to get out of her betrothal, you are incorrect. I told her that I had no desire to get involved with such plans, especially since there would be repercussions if word got back to you, _Rey_ Meshach or even my husband."

"Then why did you pull the history of the Cantrell family?"

She smiled. He was trying to catch her off guard.

"I am not permitted to share the business of _Vitsa_ Nalachen. It was part of the oath I took as _Reina_."

"You would disobey an _Ataman_?"

"You have not given me a direct command," she reminded him. "Furthermore, unless and until you can reunite _Vitsa_ Cantrell and take governance yourself, I do not—nor have I ever—owed you, Shadrack Daniel Cantrell, complete and unwavering obedience and allegiance."

Clea smirked. "You don't even have the power of disinheritance over me. One _hint_ of you persuading _Rey _Meshach to find another _Princesa_ and I will renounce _Vitsa _Cantrell and ensure that ties are cut between _Vitsa _Nalachen and _Vitsa_ Cantrell for generations to come."

Shadrack was silent for quite a while before bringing out a nine millimeter Smith & Wesson and sitting it on his lap.

"You are a stupid, insolent child who aspired far beyond her station and found herself lucky enough to have someone reach out and pull her up where she _thinks_ she belongs." His tone was deadly, but she didn't flinch. "My brother may be permissive with you and you may be the delight of Galen's eyes, but I can _promise_ you that you have stepped too far out of line and I will not tolerate your behavior a moment longer."

"Do you treat _all_ the _Reinas_ this way, or am I just lucky because I _annoy_ you?" Clea slid an elegant dagger out of her boot and placed it beside her on the couch. "Oh, I know…it's because I'm a threat to your authoritarian way of life. If it's not perfection, you don't want it!"

"You think I don't know what you're after? You think I can't see through your lies?" He stroked the barrel of the gun. "Stay away from Abednego or you will pay for your transgressions with something you value _far_ more dearly than your life."

"So you admit that there's an Abednego Cantrell!"

The hammer clicked back. "Shut up!"

Clea leapt to her feet and kicked the Smith & Wesson out of Shadrack's hand, causing it to fire and shatter a crystal vase as it flew across the room. He deftly caught her ankle, but she took a chance and used the motion to her advantage. She failed to achieve the leverage required to toss Shadrack across the room, but still managed to rip her ankle free, roll, scramble back onto the loveseat and grab her dagger.

"If you think _that's_ bothersome, then I have news for you," she said with a smile. "Your cousin Brian is _not_ my father."

"Oh, that's just delightful," Shadrack replied. He leaned forward in his chair. "Let me guess…you're secretly _gadji_."

"Hardly. My mother _was_ Maiya Donyara…but she got pregnant when she was the mistress of Meshach Cantrell." Clea sat the dagger on her lap, but left her hand on the hilt. "Personally, I think telling you of my true parentage is even more 'delightful' than telling you I'm secretly _gadji_. After all, there's nothing better than hearing that the _Reina_ you abhor more than any other of the southern Florida _vitsa_s is secretly your blood niece."

"Does Meshach know about this?"

"Who do you think cooked up the story surrounding your cousin's death?" she asked. "The Cantrell _vitsa_s were told that Brian died in a car accident when Maiya was pregnant with me when he had really died four years before. Meshach told everyone he was going to Tampa to help my mother move down here and get settled, but she had already been living in seclusion for three and a half years by that point. The announcement merely allowed her to throw off the veils she had been wearing and move freely in public."

For once, it seemed that she had rendered Shadrack speechless.

"So you see," Clea said at length. "I have every _right_ to look for Uncle Abednego. You can threaten me all you like, but I won't stop until I find him."


	7. Chapter 7

**Seven**

"What did he tell you?"

"The truth," Meshach replied. "He said he surprised you at my house while you were looking through the Cantrell histories and threatened to kill you when he found you in the library."

"Did Shadrack explain _why_ he wanted to kill me? Or how that crystal vase in the living room ended up broken?"

"He refused to tell me what happened, _Penyáki_…he would only admit that the vase—which was actually glass—was shattered when he fired his nine millimeter at you."

"_My_ nine millimeter now."

He muttered something that sounded like, "You always _were_ serious about that."

"Sorry, Uncle Meshach, but I have to go. Willa and Timo are waiting for me."

oOoOoOo

"We need to get going on this thing," Clea announced, dropping her purse onto one of the bar stools. "Shadrack caught me at Uncle Meshach's house yesterday afternoon and…well…it wasn't pretty."

"There aren't any Abednego Cantrells in the Miami metro area," Willa replied. "That's with the search expanded to the Keys, too."

"Have you tried variations? Anthony Cantrell, Andrew Cantrell…?"

"There have to be a million of each of them," Isabel, who was supposed to be supervising Willa's internet usage, was sitting with her feet up on one of the tables and filing her nails.

"Put your feet down!" Willa commanded. "Leo will have your ass for that!"

Isabel sat up as Clea made her way over to the laptop.

"There are six Andrew Cantrells in this area—one of them is on Key Largo." Willa paused with a flourish of keys. "Fourteen Anthonys. None of them are out on the Keys, but two of them are in prison."

"Are we going to split up?" asked Timo.

"I'd advise it," Clea replied. "You can go with Walter and Leo…Isabel will come with us."

"You expect us to go around knocking on doors?" asked Isabel.

"You have a better idea?" Clea strode across the room and snatched up her purse. "Most people aren't exactly responsive to, 'Hey, did you turn your back on your gypsy family and change your name from Abednego to Andrew so you could lead a normal life?' It doesn't work like that.

"Come on, kid." She glanced over her shoulder at Willa. "You get shotgun."

* * *

**A/N:** I know Clea and Willa were supposedly searching the internet for Abednego in chapter five, but I don't think they finished.

* * *

**Glossary**

**Penyáki:** (Romani) "niece"


	8. Chapter 8

**Eight**

The fifth Andrew Cantrell was the prize. Clea saw the bitter, faraway look in his eyes.

"Mr. Cantrell? May we come in, please?"

"Who are you?"

"My name is Clea Nalachen and these are my friends, Willa Monday and Deputy Marshal Isabel Zambada."

"'Deputy Marshal'?" Andrew echoed. "Have I done something wrong?"

"I hope not. May we come in, please?"

He looked at Willa, who was furiously texting Timo and at Isabel, who had thought to display her badge.

"I…I guess so."

oOoOoOo

"It _is_ him!" Clea argued in a low voice. "Have you seen his eyes?"

"They look like _eyes_," Willa insisted.

"They're Meshach and Shadrack's eyes," her Aunt pointed out. "Except they have a haunted look…like he's seen too much and had to get away from it all."

The doorbell rang. "That'll be the guys," said Isabel. "I'll get it."

"Who all is coming? May I ask," Andrew added belatedly.

"All that are meant to be here," Clea said cryptically. "For now, at least. Where shall we sit?"

"How many of us are there?"

"Seven, counting you."

"The living room might be a little too crowded. We can sit in the dining room—I'll get an extra chair from the den."

Andrew looked on nervously as Leo, Timo and Walter traipsed into the house and it took a little nudging from Clea for him to remember the extra chair. When everyone was settled, Clea found herself seated at the head of the table, with Andrew in the extra chair at the foot.

"I apologize for making you feel like a guest in your own house, Mr. Cantrell—" Clea began, but Andrew waved it off.

"I'm more curious who you all are and why you're here—especially since you brought along a U.S. Marshal."

"Deputy Marshal," Isabel corrected. "And I'm just a friend who got swept into this whole mess."

"You've met Isabel and Willa," said Clea. "This is Walter Sherman, an associate of mine; Leo Knox, his attorney and another associate and Timo Proud, Willa's…childhood friend."

"How can I help all of you?" asked Andrew.

Clea glanced along the table, her eyes lingering on Willa and Timo.

"You're not Andrew Cantrell," the Queen said, turning back to him. "You are Abednego Gabriel Cantrell, third son of Hiroboam Cantrell and Liratelle McKenna. And by the hunt that it took to find you, you were either banished from Clan Cantrell or you became a _gadjo_ willingly."

"How _did_ you find me?"

"It wasn't hard to guess that you'd changed your name, but kept it simple and memorable," said Willa. "From there, we checked databases for combinations of common male names beginning with A and the surname Cantrell."

"We were checking out men who went by Anthony Cantrell when Willa called us in," Walter added.

"And that required six of you?"

"I didn't want anyone going alone," Leo explained. "Safety in numbers."

"Plus, with gypsies on each team, we needed someone who knew the law so we'd stay on the right side of it," Isabel finished.

Willa made an angry noise at that remark, but Timo laid a reassuring hand on hers.

Abednego frowned. "How many of you are Romani?"

"Willa and I are from Second Cantrell," Timo replied.

"I'm the Princess of First Cantrell and Queen of Clan Nalachen," said Clea.

"If Meshach's heiress is here, that means that he and that imbecile Shadrack finally killed each other," Abednego declared. "Which means the two of you are here to ask me to come back and lead your clan."

"Nothing so heroic as all that, I'm afraid," said Leo.

"Meshach and Shadrack are still alive and—despite the…ah…_conflict_ I had with Shadrack yesterday—quite well," Clea said. "It was merely a matter of curiosity that caused Willa and I to look you up."

"But I could still use your help!" Willa interjected.

"I don't want anything to do with Clan Cantrell, especially if my brothers are still alive. They made it absolutely unbearable after Dad's death and I have no intention of going back." Abednego glanced at Willa and Timo. "Call me _gadjo_ all you want—I'm used to it by now—but I'm done with the stupid rules, the enforced purity and the arranged marriages. Normal people don't steal for a living and move around when the pickings get too hot. Normal people have jobs and make families with people they _fall in love with_, not those who are assigned to them. If being normal makes me privy to slurs, then so be it!"

"I noticed you picked particularly on the betrothal point of things." Clea's voice was gentle. "Was that the primary issue?"

"Damn Shadrack thinks he has to play matchmaker for everyone!" Abednego growled. "He heard a group of Manush was touring the United States and went up to see them when they stopped in Tampa. Five days later, he brings back a girl named Gabrielle Montelier and orders me to marry her."

"What'd you do?" asked Willa.

"Told him to fuck off!" he replied. "Told him and Meshach I wasn't going to play their power games anymore, that I was going to make a life for myself. Gabrielle went home and I broke ties with the Romani and became an attorney."

"That's exactly what Uncle Shadrack wants to do to us," Timo said before Willa could speak up. "Willa and I _are_ childhood friends—like brother and sister—but he thinks we'd be better off married."

"From my perspective, there is no tactical advantage to that marriage." Clea's words were a soft counterpoint to Abednego's anger. "The Mondays and the Prouds are neither rich nor powerful. What's left of them, that is."

"The way I see it, it's a form of revenge," Isabel said after a moment. "King Meshach has a bigger clan and more power, something King Shadrack can't get easily. He clearly thought King Meshach was too loose with Princess Clea when he allowed her to marry into Clan Nalachen, so King Shadrack was determined to manipulate something he _could_ control."

"With Willa's parents gone and Timo's mother under Shadrack's thumb, the children quickly became his target," added Leo.

"I got out of my marriage, but that was easy," said Abednego. "What do you expect me to do for you?"

"Come talk to Uncle Meshach," Clea replied. "Uncle Shadrack made it clear yesterday that he didn't want me or any other Romani with ties to the Cantrell clans to go anywhere near you, but maybe _Rey _Meshach will be…more amenable…to meeting with you."

* * *

**Glossary**

**Manush:** an ethnic subdivision of the Romani, the Manush are found in northern France.

* * *

**A/N: **My posts have _finally_ caught up to where I have written! Thank you all for sticking with me thus far! Please take the time to review while I'm finishing chapter nine. Thanks again. ~Jamie's FanGirl


	9. Chapter 9

**Nine**

"I _told_ you not to mess with him!"

"Since when am _I _under _your_ jurisdiction?" Clea snapped. "_Rey_ Meshach wanted to see him, so he's here.

"Who's that?" She gestured to a young woman hovering anxiously nearby.

"Your cousin, Marién Donyara," Shadrack replied. "Unlike you, she's actually worth having around. That's why I'm crowning her _Princesa_ at the annual assembly."

Clea's lips twisted into a wry smile. "I'm sure Willa will be _overjoyed_ to hear you've picked someone other than her to be your heiress."

He muttered something that sounded an awful lot like "slut".

"I'm sorry?"

"Why is Galen involved?" Shadrack demanded.

"He's mediating. As a blood relation of _all_ of the Cantrell _vitsa_s, I recused myself from the proceedings," said Clea. "Now if you're done bitching, take your _Princesa_-to-be and sit down across from Uncle Meshach."

Shadrack spoke to Marién in a low voice, then did as he was bidden. After a moment, Clea sat down next to Meshach and Timo and Willa took their places to the right and left of Abednego at the foot of the table. Leo had been surprised when Galen agreed to his request to hold the meeting at the Ends of the Earth; the sole compromise being that the _gadjee_ would have to sit at a separate table.

"This meeting of the Clans of Cantrell and their allies will now come to order," Galen announced. "At the request of our hosts, we will speak in standard English.

"Shadrack Cantrell, I would like to start with you. Is it true that you went to Tampa to look for a potential fiancée for your brother, Abednego Cantrell, and came back with a Manush woman by the name of Gabrielle Montelier?"

"It is."

"Did Abednego ever ask you for help in finding a mate?"

"No, but—"

"What year did Mademoiselle Montelier's clan visit Florida?"

"1975."

"And were the Clans of Cantrell united at the time Mademoiselle Montelier was brought to Miami?"

"They were."

Galen turned to Abednego. "Is it true that you never asked Shadrack for assistance in finding a mate?"

"It is," he replied. "It is also true that I never asked Meshach for assistance, either."

"Is it true that Shadrack intended to betroth you to Mademoiselle Montelier, regardless of your feelings on the matter?"

"It is."

"What happened when Shadrack insisted that you marry Mademoiselle Montelier?"

"I went to Meshach for his opinion on the situation, as he was the rightful King of Clan Cantrell at that time."

"What was his response?"

"My brother had met Gabrielle and thought she would be an excellent match for someone of my personality. When I discovered that Meshach had no intention of opposing Shadrack and that Shadrack wasn't going to take no for an answer, I gave up."

"Would you please define 'I gave up' for those present?"

"I decided I would rather be an Outsider than obey my brothers."

"Meshach, do you believe that Abednego's choice to turn his back on his Romani heritage was a contributing factor to the conflict that ultimately led to the creation of First and Second Cantrell?"

"It certainly didn't prevent it," Meshach agreed.

"Abednego, have you ever considered rejecting the ways of the Outsiders and returning to Romani life?"

"Briefly," he admitted. "I miss my family sometimes…I miss all the fun we've had over the years…and we made some really great memories before Dad died. But when I think of having to live under the command of one of my brothers…I can't tolerate it."

"You _do_ realize that if you reclaimed your Romani ways—if you were _permitted_ to reclaim your Romani ways—under the terms of the division of clans, you would be King in your own right?" asked Clea. "You would govern Third Cantrell and whoever was unhappy with the reign of your brothers would be allowed to follow you."

"I wouldn't readmit him for all the money in the world," Shadrack growled. "He's lost his _romanipen_ and he's dead to me."

"I would have to consult the Elders before making such a decision," added Meshach.

"I wouldn't want the responsibility of leading a clan, anyway!" Abednego replied.

"Please calm down, everyone!" Galen interjected.

He seemed to have a silent conversation with Clea, but the only external evidence was her nod.

"The issue would have to undergo further discussion," Galen began. "But I believe that, provided you pass certain tests to prove that you do indeed still possess _romanipen_ and that you are willing to undergo the appropriate ceremonies, Queen Clea and I would be pleased to welcome you into Clan Nalachen."

"I would appreciate the opportunity to discuss your offer with you at a later date," Abednego replied.

Clea expected at least a smile from Willa or some reaction from the Outsiders, but the only thing that broke the silence was her husband refilling his glass of water.

"Now, I understand that Abednego's defection is not the only issue before us this afternoon?"

"No, Your Majesty," Willa said in the most formal voice anyone had ever heard her use. "Mr. Proud and I would welcome your mediation between the two of us and King Shadrack in regards to our betrothal."

Galen nodded his assent. "Shadrack, is it true that you have betrothed Willa Monday to Timo Proud without the consent of either?"

"It is."

"Why did you feel that it was your duty to arrange marriages for Mr. Proud and Ms. Monday?"

"Willa was orphaned at age thirteen and Timo's mother has proven unable to care for him. As their Headman, it is my duty to provide for those of my clan who are in need."

"I understand the necessity of caring for Ms. Monday up to this point, but she turned seventeen in January, which is the legal age of independence amongst the Romani in this part of the world," Galen reminded him. "Mr. Proud turned twenty-nine just last month. He hasn't needed your care for the last twelve years."

"I made the betrothal shortly after Willa came into my care. I had no intention of breaking it when she came of age and could decide upon a mate for herself—I was merely waiting for the proper time to invoke my right to see them married."

"If I may interrupt you, Your Majesty," said Clea. She turned to Shadrack. "Your Majesty: according to testimony from Ms. Monday and Mr. Proud, back in February, they attempted to give you a bride price equivalent to Ms. Monday's worth in hopes that you might call off their betrothal. Mr. Proud states that they gave you a pair of earrings provided by Mr. Sherman. According to the records of Mr. Sherman's associate, Mr. Knox, each earring was made with six ounces of eighteen carat gold and was set with five round-cut half carat diamonds.

"In preparation for this meeting, I researched the price of gold and diamonds. At the present time, the price of eighteen carat gold is $1,230.94 per ounce and the price of those particular diamonds is about $1,187 apiece. Thus, the earrings presented to you are worth somewhere near $26,641. In light of the fact that _maiko_ were selling their virginity for about one hundred and fifteen dollars American prior to the outlawing of prostitution in 1958, how is it that twenty-six thousand dollars is an insufficient bride price for a seventeen year old woman?"

"I have a clan, I have an heiress…money is not an object." Here he shared a smile with Marién. "As I stated before, I had no intention of breaking Willa and Timo's betrothal for age…why should I break it for money?"

"Although uncommonly used in the modern era, paying the bride price is an acceptable way to break a betrothal," Galen replied.

"I will repeat this for a third and final time: I have no intention of breaking the betrothal of Willa Monday to Timo Proud. They will marry at the conclusion of the annual assembly next month."

"Very well," Clea replied. She rose and Abednego, conscious of the fact that she might soon become his Queen, rose with her.

"I, Clea Sofía Nalachen, Crown Princess of the First Cantrell Clan, do hereby withdraw my claim to the leadership of any Cantrell Clan, united or divided, now or in the future." She removed the ring signifying her rank among the Cantrells and handed it to Abednego, who presented it to his brother as she replaced it with the ring of the Nalachens. "Furthermore, I pronounce a formal separation from the Clans of Cantrell for the rest of my mortal life. I no longer claim myself a Cantrell, nor shall I ever show honor, allegiance or obedience to those who lead the Cantrell. Finally, I hereby denounce the Clans of Cantrell and all their actions."

Without so much as a 'good day', Clea swept from the room, Abednego hurrying to keep up with her.

"Holy crap," muttered Willa. Her eyes darted around the table and when no one rose to go after her Aunt and Uncle, she got to her feet.

"Well, that was a lovely 'screw you'. Guess my work here is done."

* * *

**Glossary**

**Maiko:** a geisha-in-training. In the present era, a girl is not permitted to become a _maiko_ any earlier than age fifteen, but in times past, _maiko_ could be as young as ten or eleven. (Note that _maiko_ is a term used only in Kyoto—they are called _han-gyoku_ [half-jewel] in Tokyo.)

**Romanipen:** the Romani spirit. Having romanipen is essential to being Romani.

* * *

**A/N:** I don't actually remember what the earrings looked like and I _certainly_ don't know how much gold or how many diamonds were in each. I _did_ research gold and diamond prices, however, so those were current at the time of this writing. (The price for eighteen carat gold is the price for twenty-four carat times zero point seven five. I had to guess on the diamonds based on what I could find.)

**A/N2:** I have no idea why I threw the _maiko_ price in for comparison. I do not know how much _mizuage_ went for prior to 1958—the number Clea gave is actually a conversion of the price of Sayuri's _mizuage_ in _Memoirs of a Geisha_.


	10. Chapter 10

**Ten**

"What the hell was that all about?" Willa demanded.

"I'm done with their bullshit." Clea left her pumps by the door and headed toward the couch. "Meshach can't wipe his ass without consulting the Elders and Shadrack would rather force someone into assisting him instead of wiping his own fucking ass!

"Being a Cantrell has come to mean being abused, balked and otherwise controlled at every turn and I'm _sick_ of it! My family is Galen and Tryphaena. I have forty-nine families who look up to me as their Queen, shortly to be joined by Abednego. I don't need to call the Cantrells 'family' to feel fulfilled."

"You should feel lucky you _have_ family! I was orphaned when I was thirteen!"

"Oh, boo-fucking-hoo! At least you had time with your parents! And I bet they were proud of you, too! I haven't seen my mother since I told her I loved Galen! I'm willing to bet you my entire store that they disposed of her in hopes that I wouldn't marry him—or worse, she somehow crossed Shadrack!

"My father…dear Goddess, my _father!_ Why the hell does he have to be so fucked? _Seventeen years_ he hides from me that he's my father, and even _after_ he tells me, he goes on acting like he's nothing more than my _Ataman_ to preserve his reputation!"

Willa spotted a box of tissue on an end table and set it down between them as she landed on the couch. "You've hit it exactly."

"What?" Clea blew her nose.

"Uncle Shad. He's the cause of everything." Willa seemed to realize a tear was running down her cheek and hastily swiped it away. "He became a tyrant, so Uncle Meshach began to rely on the Elders so he'd seem more democratic. He did hell-knows-what to my parents, so I was an orphan by thirteen. He may have banished your mother after he discovered Uncle Meshach was your father. He made us hate each other and ourselves, so that you clung harder to your husband's clan and made me think of giving up my Romani heritage altogether."

She paused until Clea looked at her, until tears were running down both their cheeks.

"Uncle Shadrack has turned _romanipen_ into a cult instead of something to be proud of."

oOoOoOo

"Was she _serious?_"

"I don't know." Galen cracked a bottle of O'Doul's for himself and passed Timo a bottle of Miller Light and the wine key. "She seemed dead serious. Why go through all those formalities if she was just trying to get Shad to knock it off?"

"Damn," Timo muttered. He contemplated the bottle as he laid the wine key aside. "What's the point, though? He'll never change his mind. He practically swore on his mother's grave."

"The point is that Clea is tired of living under Shadrack's oppression, even though she's not under his direct influence." Galen sipped his beer. "Although, when you think about it, _every_ member of First and Second Cantrell is under Shadrack's influence. If he had left well enough alone, Abednego wouldn't have gone _gadjo_, Meshach wouldn't be running to the Elders to help him make every move and Clan Cantrell would still be united.

"My clan loved her from the moment I crowned her Queen. They have been nothing but cordial, gentle and kind. Everything she ever deserved from her birth clan, in truth."

Timo and Galen were quiet for a long time. When Timo spoke again, the King knew what was coming.

"What happened when you kidnapped Clea?"

He sighed. "I suppose there's no harm in telling you. Not when there's no way out of your _esponsales_." Galen glanced up. "What's her name?"

"Magdalena. But everybody calls her Maggie."

Galen nodded. "I don't know where Maiya was that night…and after seventeen years, I don't think I want to know. But Clea was alone and nobody saw me slip into the house.

"She started thrashing and almost screamed, but I sat on her back, grabbed her around the mouth and whispered my name. I made her promise to not do anything unless I told her and she laid there quietly as I grabbed a roll of duct tape. I used several layers—wrapped all the way around her mouth and eyes before tying her off at the wrists and ankles. When I finished, I wrapped her in a sheet and threw a pillowcase over her head before putting her in the trunk.

"We drove…I don't remember where anymore. Out of Miami …maybe all the way up to Cocoa Beach. I checked into a hotel and paid them to give me a room far away from the rest of the guests. It was _easy_ smuggling her inside. No one in the elevator at that time of the morning."

"And then what?"

"What do you think?" He smirked and finished his beer. "If you want to make Magdalena untouchable, you have to make her _yours_. Take what's precious to her, to every Romani girl. Understand?"

Timo looked slightly confused. "I…think so?"

Galen snorted. "Look, there's no way to put this politely. If you want her, screw her 'til her eyeballs fall out. Take her virginity and she can only marry you. And make sure you _do_ marry her shortly afterward. Otherwise, her parents might get the notion in their heads that they have to purify her and you're back where you started from."

"What will happen to Willa?"

"Shadrack can't force her into an _esponsales_ where one party is already married. If he decides to take it out on her, though, I'm sure Clea won't hesitate to scoop her up and add her to our rapidly growing _vitsa_."

Timo gave his bottle one last look before he drained it. "Promise you'll keep her safe."

"You have my word."


	11. Chapter 11

**Eleven**

"I am so sick and fucking tired of you that I can hardly stand the sight of you!"

"Then why the hell did you follow me home?"

"Because it's time we have it out!" Meshach pushed his brother into a ratty chair. "You are nothing more than a toxic, manipulative little shit and I'm _tired_ of it!"

"Oh and you think you're so fucking high and mighty, running off to the Elders all the time? Bet you can't even decide what to have for dinner without calling one of them!"

"At least _my _clan gets a say in what the fuck happens to them! If they have a problem, they take it to their Elder, who brings it up with me. I don't nip at their heels like an autocrat who is so afraid of losing power that he has to control his clan's every thought!"

"I am _not_ an autocrat!"

"Then what would you prefer? Dictator? Despot? _Tyrant?_" Meshach was tempted to sit down, but his anger at his brother kept him on his feet. "Doesn't matter…it's all the same to me!"

Shadrack watched him pace the room.

"What, nothing to say to me?" Meshach stopped. "For the first time in your life, there's not a single command or insult coming out of that motherfucking mouth of yours?"

"I'm just wondering how long you're going to rant." Shadrack's voice was revoltingly pleasant. "It's actually kind of entertaining."

He sounded as if he were about ready to laugh, but it died on his lips as Meshach bloodied his nose.

"Don't you _dare_ laugh at me, you sick bastard! Don't you _dare!_" Meshach flicked the blood off his hand. "I am sick and _tired_ of your bullshit. You're not just ruining this family, you're ruining every clan that lives under it or is associated with it!"

"So what are you going to do? Get banished because you couldn't stand it any longer and just _had_ to kill me? I'm sure the family will really appreciate that!"

"_What_ family? Mom and Dad are dead, Abednego won't talk to me and—thanks to your latest little stunt—my own _daughter_ has turned her back on me!" Meshach made an exasperated noise and shook his head. "No, if anyone is going to die, it will be you _and_ Marién. You've probably poisoned her mind, so if the Cantrells are to reunite, it should be under a whole new _Ataman_."

"You would actually kill me?"

"Couldn't hurt."

"You're just like that slutty daughter of yours…all threats and no action."

Meshach's second punch shattered his brother's glasses. Shadrack threw them aside and leapt to his feet, but Meshach was quick enough to avoid his strangling hands. Shadrack reached out again and again as they circled each other; Meshach always ducking and weaving, until the moment came when he downed his brother with a swift kick to the crotch.

"You really _are_ going to kill me, aren't you?" Shadrack wheezed.

"I'm still thinking about it," Meshach admitted. "Right now, a nice maiming sounds just as good."

Shadrack struggled to get back to his feet, but Meshach was right there with a kick to his stomach.

"Would you like a concussion with that? It might make you feel better."

With that, Meshach picked up his brother and threw him across the room.

Silence.

"There has to be _something_ to help me clean up this flea-infested rat hole…"


	12. Chapter 12

**Twelve**

"What do you mean, Uncle Shad's in the hospital?"

"Would you rather I tell you he's dead?" asked Clea. "Actually, I wish I could tell you he's dead. That would make my life a whole hell of a lot easier."

"_Aunt Clea!_"

"Maybe you'd better sit down, Your Majesty." Leo offered her a chair. "I have a feeling you're going to be here for a while."

"Explain _everything_," Willa ordered, plopping down in front of her aunt. "I don't care how long it takes; don't leave a single detail out."

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to leave a lot of details out," Clea replied, accepting a glass of Diet Coke from Leo. "We don't have all the answers yet."

She took a sip. "Marién went to see him at six this morning. Claimed they were going out for breakfast before he went to open the newsstand."

"Shad eats breakfast at the newsstand so he can _open_ at six," Willa argued. "He says he wants to reach the earliest commuters."

"That's not all that's strange," Timo said as he joined them. "If you don't think he's sleeping with her, then you have a surprise coming."

"Meaning she should've been there," Willa amended.

"Do you ever go home?" asked Clea.

"Timo's taking me shopping today. I want a new outfit for the annual assembly. Keep talking."

"Regardless of whether Marién slept there or really _did_ arrive at six, she found the trailer burnt to a crisp," she continued. "He was alive when she found him, but it looked like he had second and third degree burns and he was barely breathing. That's the last I heard."

"Let's take a step back from this for a moment," Leo said in an effort to calm any possible outbursts from Willa. "From whom did you hear about Shadrack's hospitalization, Your Majesty?"

"Uncle Meshach," Clea replied. "He called at nine-thirty and filled me in. I drove straight over here."

"When was the last time Meshach saw Shadrack?"

She thought for a moment. "At the meeting yesterday. I'm pretty sure Uncle Meshach would've mentioned it if he and Uncle Shadrack went out for coffee afterward."

"There's no possibility that Meshach followed Shadrack home after he reiterated that he had no intention of relenting on Timo and Willa's betrothal?"

"Yesterday was Tuesday," Clea pointed out. "He would've gone straight back to work after the meeting…there would have been no time for him to drive down to Islamorada if he had to be back in Miami by a certain time."

"How can you be so sure that Uncle Meshach didn't take the day off?" Willa asked. "Without looking at his schedule, I mean."

"If he even keeps one," Timo added. "Uncle Shad doesn't. He knows when to open up and when to close down and defies anyone who tries to tell him otherwise."

"I don't know." Clea sat back. "I don't know." She took a sip of her soda. "But why would you think it was Uncle Meshach? I mean, this is the King of First Cantrell we're talking about, here. If anybody is going to follow anybody home, it's going to be Uncle Shadrack following Uncle Meshach; not the other way around."

Just then, her cell phone rang. "How can you even get reception out here?"

"It's Key Largo," Leo and Willa answered in unison.

Clea answered and listened for a few moments before her expression suddenly turned grim.

"No, I haven't seen him since yesterday," she told whoever was on the other end. "He called at nine-thirty this morning to say that _Rey_ Shadrack was in the hospital and that was the last I heard."

Silence. Then:

"I would…as a favor to him. What happens while _Rey_ Shadrack is in the hospital? Will you crown Marién as provisional Queen?

"I see. Well, okay. Thank you."

She hung up to find Willa and Timo staring at her.

"That was the master of ceremonies for the assembly. He's been trying to get in touch with Uncle Meshach for the last several hours, but there's no answer at home, work or on his cell."

"That's strange," said Timo.

"What are you doing as a favor for whom?" asked Willa.

Clea bit her lip. "That's one of the reasons the master is trying to get in touch with Uncle Meshach. There's a rumor going around that he intend to announce his abdication at the assembly."

"Which would leave First Cantrell without a successor," Leo finished.

"That would be the favor," Clea explained. "If Uncle Meshach steps down without naming a different successor, they would like me to step in as I was originally intended to."

"What's going on with Marién?" Willa inquired.

"They can't find her. She's not answering her contact numbers, either."

"What happens if they can't find her before the assembly?"

"There's no precedent." Clea hesitated. "It's possible that the master will take a role call vote of Second Cantrell on a merger with First Cantrell."

"Which makes you Queen of Clan Nalachen _and_ Clan Cantrell."

* * *

**A/N:** I decided that the Ends of the Earth should be on Key Largo, since it has easy access to Miami, and Walter seems to be in Miami all the time. I decided on Islamorada for Shadrack earlier because that was the first Key that came into my mind; but I realized it's perfect—Islamorada is tourist-y enough that Shad would make decent money running a newsstand, but far enough away from Key Largo to explain why he's not in every episode (despite the constant mentions).


	13. Chapter 13

**Thirteen**

"Where's Meshach?"

"Talking with some of his lieutenants in a private room." Clea gestured for the makeup artist to keep going, knowing that she wouldn't be able to understand Caló. "I've been trying to get to him since he arrived, but he seems keen to stay away from me."

"Where'd you get her?" Galen indicated the artist.

"Some upstart Queen from Miami Shores hired half a dozen of them." Clea made an unladylike noise. "If she thinks this is the way to make a bid for power, she's led a very sheltered life."

She closed her eyes as the artist readied the eyeshadow. "Perhaps _too_ sheltered."

"What about Marién?"

"They're still looking for her."

"You're hoping she won't be found."

"Could you excuse us?" Clea asked in English. The woman said she would check on the others and come back in ten minutes.

"Would it be so bad if she wasn't?" she asked when the artist was gone.

"Don't you think the Elders would've gotten together and appointed someone to replace Marién?"

"The Elders have no power," the Queen reminded him. "The way Shadrack runs his autocracy; it's amazing there is anyone over the age of sixty in his _vitsa_ at all!"

"I'm pretty sure I already know the answer to this, but let me run it by you anyway: what do you hope is going to happen?"

Before Clea could answer, the makeup artist stuck her head in.

"Your Majesty? Deputy Marshal Isabel Zambada to see you."

"_Isabel?_ But _gad_—_Outsiders_ are not permitted at assembly!"

"The Deputy Marshal told me that if you argued, I was to remind you that the U.S. Marshal Service has jurisdiction everywhere."

"Fine. Send her in." Seeing that her husband was about to leave, Clea pointed to a chair. "You! Sit!"

Galen gave her a hairy eyeball, but did as she commanded just as Isabel stepped inside.

"Your Majesties." Isabel inclined her head. "I was wondering if either of you have seen Meshach Cantrell."

"Not since the meeting a few days ago," Galen replied.

"I've been told he's here, but I haven't seen him," said Clea. "He's set to speak, though."

"Dade County wants him for questioning," the marshal explained. "He's a person of interest in the arson of Shadrack Cantrell's trailer."

"I thought the Marshal Service only dealt with fugitives?" asked Clea. "Surely he's not a fugitive until a warrant has been issued."

"We do a lot more than tracking fugitives," Isabel replied. "But when your people started closing ranks, the sheriff's department asked us to step in."

Clea waved this off. "I have no control over 'my people'. I am the consort of Clan Nalachen and no more. I _certainly_ do not bear responsibility for the rest of the Romani in this area."

Just then, the makeup artist stuck her head back in. "Pardon me, _Señora_, but the master of ceremonies wanted me to tell Their Majesties that there are only ten minutes left."

"I'll leave you to get ready, then, Clea," Isabel strode over to where the artist was holding the curtain for her. "But bear in mind that I want to see you at the field office when this is all done. Dade County has some questions for you, too."

oOoOoOo

"As some of you have already heard, _Rey_ Shadrack intended to announce his heiress this afternoon," said the master of ceremonies. "However, His Majesty is in the hospital after a terrible crime against the Romani and Marién Donyara, his intended successor, is no where to be found.

"Despite the lack of precedence, it has been decided that we will take a roll call vote of the members of Second Cantrell on the issue of merging with First Cantrell."

It seemed to take forever as he read down the list of the remaining twelve families, but at long last, the master of ceremonies said,

"Willa Monday."

"Merge."

"Timo Proud."

"Merge."

After the last vote was recorded, he said,

"The results stand at ten to two with one abstaining. For the first time in thirty-nine years, _Vitsa_ Cantrell stands united."

Applause and more than a few cheers filled the room. After a few moments of this, the master of ceremonies raised his hand for silence.

"Now that Second Cantrell has been abolished, the business of the _vitsa_ is officially concluded. _Rey_ Meshach, as _Ataman_ of the newly united _Vitsa_s of Cantrell, do you have anything to say?"

Meshach nodded and the master of ceremonies stepped aside as he rose and made his way to the podium.

"I, Meshach Michael Cantrell, in this day, this hour and this moment, do hereby renounce my title, _Rey_ of _Vitsa_ Cantrell." His announcement was met with shocked silence. "Some of you may be questioning my decision to resign, as there has been recent talk of my heiress, _Princesa_ Clea, enacting a formal separation from _Vitsa_ Cantrell and denouncing her birth family. What you have heard is true; however, as a favor to me in my retirement, the _Princesa_ has agreed to take the Cantrell crown."

A low murmur suffused the room. Plenty of clans had been united by marriage in the past—especially when they consisted of fewer than twenty families—but this was unheard of. The reunification brought Clan Cantrell up to thirty-eight families, but the merger with Clan Nalachen would make a total of eighty-eight. Although Clea was only a consort, her acceptance of the governance of Clan Cantrell would make Clan Nalachen the most powerful _vitsa_ in south Florida—if not in the entire state.

"_Reina_ Clea, do you accept the crown of _Vitsa_ Cantrell?" the master of ceremonies asked from his place across the stage.

"I do."

"And do you wish to merge _Vitsa_ Cantrell with _Vitsa_ Nalachen?"

Clea hesitated. If she refused the merger, she would govern thirty-eight families independently, without needing to look to anyone else in her decisions. Nevertheless, she and Galen had been married eleven years and—in spite of the fact that she was a mere consort—they often made decisions together.

"It is my wish that both clans merge."


	14. Chapter 14

**Fourteen**

"I told you I wanted to see you at the field office."

"Just because you want to question me, doesn't mean we can't do it on my terms." Clea sat back in her chair and smiled. "By the way…I'm retaining Leo Knox as my attorney."

"I'm afraid that my being a friend of Ms. Zambada's would present a conflict of interest," said Leo.

"Oh well." The Queen rose. "Guess you're going to have to put off questioning me until I can find a suitable attorney." She headed across the room. "Thanks for the tea, Leo."

"Sit!" ordered Isabel. "You're not under arrest. You don't need an attorney."

Clea smiled. "The sixth amendment guarantees a right to counsel."

"Brewer versus Williams modifies the sixth amendment and states that counsel is only needed when judicial proceedings have begun against the accused. You're neither accused nor on trial."

"Actually, if you had finished reading the Supreme Court's decision on Brewer versus Williams, you would've learned that the justices concluded that the accused has a right to counsel before interrogation begins," Leo replied.

"I _did_ finish reading Brewer versus Williams," Isabel argued. "That's how I know that the right to counsel before the commencement of interrogation is only _after_ adversarial proceedings have begun, as I said before. Again, Her Majesty is not on trial, nor have any charges been brought against her. Therefore, she does not have the right to counsel, nor does she need it."

"Against my better judgment, I think I'll sit in on this…_conversation_…just to make sure the Queen's rights aren't violated." Leo motioned to Clea. "Come sit down."

"Where'd you go after the meeting the other day?" Isabel asked after Clea had returned to her seat.

"Back to work. Jenna had a dentist appointment that afternoon, so I couldn't take the whole day off."

"Who's Jenna?"

"The Outsider I hired to mind my store when I'm not available. Jenna has been a loyal customer for several years, so she was my first choice when I decided I needed some assistance." Clea smiled. "She's been a big help, especially on days when I have royal duties that can't wait."

"Did you go straight back to work?"

"Yes, and I'll provide the security tapes to prove it."

"What about your Uncle Meshach?"

"What about him?"

"Where did he go after the meeting?"

"I don't know," Clea admitted. "Back to his clanhold? I didn't realize that I'm supposed to be my uncle's keeper."

Isabel ignored the slight. "Is it possible Meshach could've followed Shadrack home?"

"It's certainly not _im_possible."

"Would you say that Meshach was upset with Shadrack to the point he might have considered following him home?"

"I'm going to have to intervene," said Leo. "It's clear that Her Majesty has no idea what happened between her uncles after the meeting ended. She went back to work and she has both Jenna and the security tapes to verify her alibi. Get to the point or this conversation is over."

"Did you burn down your uncle's trailer?"

"_What?_"

"I saw how upset you were with Shadrack's refusal to let Willa and Timo out of their marriage contract," said Isabel. "If you were pissed enough to cut ties with your family, then why wouldn't you burn down your uncle's trailer?"

Clea put her head into her hand. "I didn't _need_ to burn down Uncle Shad's trailer. There are other ways to get them out of their betrothal without resorting to extremes." She looked at the marshal. "Uncle Meshach retired earlier today. With Uncle Shadrack out of commission indefinitely and Uncle Meshach retired, First and Second Cantrell merged with each other, then with Clan Nalachen. Even _without_ Clan Cantrell under my husband's control, we still got Willa and Timo to safety—they applied to join Clan Nalachen the morning after the meeting.

"_That's_ what I had planned for today. I need to outline the interview for the former Cantrell families to determine where their cultural education differs from Nalachen and take a tally of those who would like to learn Caló."

"There is also the matter of Abednego Cantrell," Leo added.

"What about him?" asked Isabel.

"Galen and I decided to have a discussion with him on whether he's serious about rejoining our way of life. There are also…tests…that we need to administer to determine if he still has the Romani spirit, and then purification rituals before he can officially become a member of our clan. Of course," here Clea smiled. "The fact that King Shadrack is laid up and King Meshach has retired is sure to work to our advantage."

After a period of silence, Leo said, "I think this discussion is over, Isabel. It sounds like you need to track down Meshach Cantrell and find out what he did after the meeting."

The deputy marshal got to her feet and gave Clea a severe look. "I'll be in touch, Your Majesty."

* * *

**A/N:** I just finished a criminal justice class and we had to know the sixth amendment for both the midterm and the final. Can you tell? :D


	15. Chapter 15

**Fifteen**

"I don't think you can see him." The nurse scrabbled through the messy pile in front of her; intent, Clea was sure, on finding the appropriate rulebook. "I think it's immediate family only…wife, children, parents, siblings…"

"You can go in and see him." Clea glanced over the nurse's shoulder to see a tall, imposing gentleman she was certain had been sitting in the third row at the assembly hall only a few days before. "You have to wear protection, though, because of his condition; and I think the doctor would rather you not stay too long."

Clea nodded her thanks and as she went to wash up, she could hear the nursing supervisor explain to his charge that "Mr. Cantrell" had no immediate family.

As Queen, Clea had visited many of her subjects in the hospital, but this was perhaps only the second time she had seen someone being kept in isolation. The preparation was tedious—scrubbing up, gown, surgical cap tightened over her military-length hair, mask, gloves—but all the tedium was important for her undertaking this day.

When she was finally ready to enter, Clea was glad to see that Shadrack was still "dead to the world". When her father had called her with the news, he had said that Shad was in a medically-induced coma, but there was always a part of her that worried that he would start doing better and be awake when she finally acquiesced to duty and came to visit. But she needn't have worried…there were monitors and wires everywhere and Shadrack still had a tube down his throat.

"So you've been taken down at last," she said softly, pulling up a chair to the side of his bed. "I'd say it was a pity, but I don't like to waste my time with such fairytales."

Clea took her uncle's hand, so that anyone peeking into the room would think that it was an affectionate visit…however far it was from the truth.

"We strove for our dreams differently, you and I," she said after a moment. "You clawed your way to the top, stepping on various hands and feet as you went. But I…_I_ arrived at the summit through benevolence, through gentility, through soft words and even softer actions. Now I can enjoy the fruits of my labor: a beautiful home, a career I adore, my daughter and heiress on the way and the best husband a Romani girl could ever wish for.

"You call me 'upstart bitch'; my people call me 'Your Majesty' and 'My Queen'. Do you know how many families are sworn to me as their liege lady, Shadrack? Eighty-eight. I don't mind saying that I am _thankful_ to whoever put you in this bed, because through their actions, they took the title from your name and tore that thorny crown from your brow. My father contributed to my triumph at the prime moment, his retirement allowing me to wear the crown of _Vitsa_ Cantrell."

Clea squeezed his hand. "Do you know my deepest, most important victory, Shadrack? When Willa Monday and Timo Proud, the children with whom you have played marionettes with for so many years, came to me before the merging of the clans to ask my permission to become members of _Vitsa_ Nalachen.

"They're safe," she whispered. "No thanks to you."

The Queen rose, cast her chair aside and quickly changed into a fresh pair of gloves.

"I do not care if it was truly my father who began this, but I have come to finish it."

Clea strode back to the bed and pressed a few buttons, causing some of the monitors to descend into darkness. When she was certain no one at the nurses' station would notice the absence, Clea began fumbling at the medical tape around her uncle's mouth. Despite the hindrance of her gloves, she had the tube loosened in a moment and gave it a mighty tug.

"Goodbye, Shadrack Daniel Cantrell," she whispered. "May you fare better in the Other World than you ever did in this."

oOoOoOo

"Where's Willa?"

"Throwing up."

"Why?"

Leo gave Walter a dark look. "Shadrack was pronounced dead at two-thirty this afternoon."

"Why is she throwing up? She should be doing a victory dance!"

"Sit down, Walter."

He raised an eyebrow, but did as he was told.

"Willa's parents have been gone since she was three. Shadrack was the only father she knew."

"So? The guy was an ass! Good riddance!"

"Ass or not, I'm willing to believe he and Timo were her only ties to sanity sometimes. To lose your father figure, however poorly he treated you, is a difficult thing."

Walter made a rude noise, but any attempts at further conversation were stifled by the appearance of Willa.

Her usually beautiful blonde hair hung around her shoulders in rattails. She had clearly splashed water on her face to hide the fact that she had been crying, but her eyes were still red. The only things that looked reminiscent of the real Willa were her jewelry and her clothes.

"Are Queen Clea and King Galen coming?" she asked in a choked voice.

Leo shook his head. "King Galen called about an hour ago. His Majesty said that Meshach was arrested earlier today and that Queen Clea would like to stay in seclusion for a time."

"Arrested?" Willa slouched into a chair at her supervisor's table.

"On suspicion of murder…or manslaughter, at the very least."

"Damn." She looked at him kind of blearily, then laid her head on her arms.

"Are you okay, Willa?" asked Walter.

"Uncle Shadrack is dead and Uncle Meshach is going to prison," she snapped at the table. "How do you _think_ I feel?"

The gentlemen allowed the silence to lengthen until Leo noticed something sticking out of Willa's pocket.

"What's this?"

"I found it tucked into a nook inside the women's room," she muttered. "I haven't read it yet."

_Willa,_

_I kidnapped Magdalena at five-thirty this morning. I know we're supposedly "safe" now, but I'm not telling you or anyone else where we're going, because I don't want to be followed. We'll be back when we get back and that's all I can say._

_Thank _Beebi _Clea for all her help and don't forget to have them save a house for Maggie and me when we get back_.

_Timo_

"Shit!" Willa looked up. "Fuck; shit, shit!"

"What?" Walter asked. "What's with all this anger and all those tears if you should be _celebrating_ the death of your uncle and the marriage of your cousin?"

"You don't get it, do you?"

Willa ran for her trailer, slamming the door as she went.

"I think she was hoping that she'd have Timo to lean on while she got over what happened to her uncles," Leo explained. "They've been best friends forever and she's about to start a new life."

* * *

**Special Note:** _League of Lost Souls_ has been read and approved by Antonia M. Duchesne Siemaszko, a pureblooded Romani of Calderon descent.


End file.
